Kyoya Suda
Summary Kyoya Suda was an ordinary student who came to Hanuda Village after hearing a legend of the village being massacred overnight and went to investigate. He meets a girl called Miyako Kajiro who he later sees was about to be sacrificed by her family only to accidentally interrupt the ritual. After running from the police officer shooting at him he hears a siren noise that results in the officer he ran over to be reanimated and shot him of the cliff where the red water was mixed into his blood. After meeting Miyako again he tries to help her to get out of the village with him however unbeknown to him Miyako gave some of her blood in order for Kyoya to be immune into being turned into a Shibito. Eventually after failing to save Miyako from being sacrificed he was given the Uryen by Shiro Miyata (disguised as his twin Kei Makino) and able to enter inferno with the help of Miyako's spirit to confront the alien god Datatsushi eventually decapitating him however due to the tainting of the red water he is unable to leave the pocket reality of Hanuda made by Datatsushi. He eventually wipes out the village with the Uryen as his promise to Miyako, which results in him being the perpetrator of the "Massacre of 33" legend that brought him to Hanuda in the first place. In Forbidden Siren 2 Kyoya is seen on Yamijima Island's reality where he still has the Uryen and Homuranagi in hand slaughtering as many Yamibitos and Yamirei as possible likely to repeat this throughout all of his reality Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-C with firearms and weapons. Unknown with the Uryen Name: Kyoya Suda Origin: Forbidden Siren Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Student Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 1), Adept Weapon user, Fire Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Low-Mid) (Able to permanently kill Shibito who can regenerate from their heart getting ripped out after a short while) Possibly Holy Manipulation and Soul Manipulation with the Uryen (Kei using the Uryen is able to spirit away the souls that were turned into Shibito and those who didn't turn into shibito) Clairvoyance (Able to see from the perspective of other people via sight-jacking) Attack Potency: Human level, Street level via firearms and weapons (Able to incapacitate the Shibito). Unknown via Uryen (Defeated Datatsushi who created both a pocket dimension copy of Hanuda and the Inferno. However, the Inferno's size is unknown) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class, Street Class via firearms weapons. Durability: Human level Stamina: High (Able to go on against Shibito for days with little rest) Range: Melee range normally. Several meters with rifle. Hundreds of meters with Uryen (Engulfed the entire village with a rain of blue fire) Standard Equipment: Homuranagi, Uryen, Rifle, .38 Calibre Police-issue Revolver and Fire poker Intelligence: Adept survivor against the shibito being able to incapacitate them in various ways, able to use weapons when picking them up and is to use the Uryen to its maximum potential Weaknesses: He has to stand still to see where his enemy is via sight-jack Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sight Jack: Kyoya is able to see from the eyes of other people with sight-jack allowing him to look around the area and pinpoint his enemies location. However the drawback is that he has to be standing still while doing this * Rain of Fire: With a small charge of the Uryen, Kyoya is able to send out multiple fireballs out of the sky and rain around the opponent engulfing them in flames. This can kill a multitude of Shibito burning the entire village to the ground in Siren 1 and later Yambito and Yamireis in the sequel. * Flame of Purgatory: With a small charge from the Uryen, Kyoya is able to unleash flames from the ground as they engulf the opponent in its blue flames. He can engulf a few enemies with this however the range is extremely limited on its spread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Holy Users Category:Forbidden Siren Series Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Characters Category:Gun Users